Dear Tom
by treasurehuntingforever
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle's diary.  What happens when an eleven year old girl pours her heart out to an evil echo of the Dark Lord? Set to "Dear John" by Taylor Swift  changed to "Dear Tom"


Song: Dear John - Taylor Swift (Changed to "Dear Tom" to suit the story)

**Dear Tom**

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_2:03 AM August 28, 1992_

I'm so glad you're here… nobody else understands me like you do, Tom. You're the only one who listens. Really listens.

_I know, Ginny darling. The others just don't care enough to see how amazing you are. But I do. And I always will._

Thank you Tom. You're so nice. I can't believe how lucky I am. Mum says I need to stop writing in this diary. I bet she'd have a cow if she knew I was writing this late.

_Don't worry. She'll never know. It's our little secret._

I can barely keep my eyes open right now though…. Maybe sleep _would _be a good idea.

_Perhaps I can help… Would you like me to help you dream tonight, Ginny?_

That would be wonderful.

_Close your eyes… relax. Let me into your beautiful mind… let me help you dream…_

**Long were the nights when****  
><strong>**My days once revolved around you****  
><strong>**Counting my footsteps****  
><strong>**Praying the floor won't fall through, again****  
><strong>**My mother accused me of losing my mind ****  
><strong>**But I swore I was fine**

_4:56 PM Spetember 2, 1992_

I was sorted into Gryffindor today, Tom!

_Excellent. Congratulations!_

I'm so happy I wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

_Is Slytherin really such a terrible house? Too much scum for your liking?_

Oh! I wasn't trying to insult. It's just that my whole family is in Gryffindor.

_I see._

Tom?

_Yes…_

I'm sorry.

_No need for apologies. But you should know that Slytherin is a great house. Don't let your family tell you differently. They don't understand you like I do, remember?_

Yes, Tom.

_…_

Tom?

_Goodnight, Ginny._

**You paint me a blue sky****  
><strong>**And go back and turn it to rain****  
><strong>**And I lived in your chess game****  
><strong>**But you changed the rules everyday**

_9:47 PM September 3, 1992_

I'm sorry, Tom.

_No, I'm sorry, Ginny. I was being thick._

No, Tom! You could never be thick!

_Oh, you're too kind. It might be your fatal flaw._

Haha! I've missed talking to you.

_Not nearly as much as I've missed talking to you. Now tell me all about your day._

Well, it went something like this….

**Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight****  
><strong>**Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why**

_11:11 PM October 31, 1992_

Oh, Tom! I'm so scared! I don't remember anything that happened today!

_You don't?_

No!

_That's a shame…_

**Dear Tom, I see it all now that you're gone ****  
><strong>**Don't you think I was too young ****  
><strong>**To be messed with****  
><strong>**The girl in the dress ****  
><strong>**Cried the whole way home…**

**I should've known.****  
><strong>

_11: 59 PM December 31, 1992_

Happy New Years, Tom!

_What, no "Happy Birthday"?_

Oh… It's your birthday?

_Well it was 30 seconds ago. Now it's a brand new year._

Well happy belated birthday!

_Thank you._

How old are you?

_Old enough._

**Well maybe it's me****  
><strong>**And my blind optimism to blame****  
><strong>**Or maybe it's you and your sick need****  
><strong>**To give love and take it away****  
><strong>

_2:38 AM February 1, 1993_

Goodbye, Tom.

_You think that you can just walk away from me?_

Yes.

_HA! I will be with you forever. Remember that, Ginny Weasley._

….I never told you my last name.

_And I never told you mine._

Goodbye, Tom.

**And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand****  
><strong>**And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said ****  
><strong>**'Run as fast as you can'****  
><strong>

_Ginevra Molly Weasley _

_November 17, 1996_

I can't stop dreaming that dream. The one Tom showed me. I wake up in the dead of the night sometimes, and it's there. Green trees. Green trees without leaves because they are made of snakes. The snakes are my friends. And there's blood on the forest floor. It's warm and comforting. I can see my reflection, and my eyes are slits and my tongue is forked. I can't stop the dream. I'm not sure if I want to. It's a not-so-casual reminder of the concealed danger that lies within a forbidden book. I'm noticing Harry's strange behavior more and more with that potions book. I think it's time someone took that book away from him.

**Dear Tom, I see it all now that you're gone ****  
><strong>**Don't you think I was too young ****  
><strong>**To be messed with****  
><strong>**The girl in the dress ****  
><strong>**Cried the whole way home****  
><strong>

_Ginevra Molly Potter_

_December 31, 2003_

It's New Year's Eve tonight. It's also Tom's birthday. The man, the monster, the cruel snaking darkness. The dreams are gone. They ended with Voldemort. They finally stopped haunting me when he died. So now, when I fall asleep beside my husband, we both dream of absence. The absence of the ones we love, the absence of the pain of our scars. We wake up and smile at each other, like nothing is wrong. But I know better. I know the truth. I've seen it in a pool of blood, staring me straight in the face. When you taste the poison of darkness in your mind, you never forget. Even when it's long gone. And sometimes, when I'm alone in the darkness of my dreams, I pretend my eyes are red.

**Dear Tom, I see it all now it was wrong****  
><strong>**Don't you think eleven's too young****  
><strong>**To be played by your dark, twisted games****  
><strong>**When I loved you so…**

**I should've known.****  
><strong>


End file.
